Rosetail: The Biography
I've wondered about Rosetail, the elder who died in Into the Wild to protect the nursery, and I decided to create a story about her, told by One-Eye (it sorta is a biography about One-eye, too). Enjoy!--Shaf Girl 17:52, 15 October 2008 (UTC) "Ouch!" That's the first thing that Rosekit heard me say on a greenleaf day many moons ago. Why? Because I was on my way to see her in the nursery, and she had to come shooting out at the same time as I was coming in. I was warrior, see, but she still knocked me down. "Oops," she apoligized. "Sorry." She began to lick her cream-colored paw, her light red tail twitching back and forth. "What's your name?" "Almondeyes." That was my name at the time. My eyes were almond-shaped and almond-colored. "Nice to meet you," she mewed politely. "I'm Rosekit." "You look just about ready to come out of the nursery," I meowed. "I heard Sunstar mention that you were to be my apprentice." "Really?" she squeaked in delight. "Cool!" I purred with amusement. "Thank you. I think you will be my last apprentice, though. I've been thinking about having kits, and then retiring." "Kits?" Rosekit echoed. "Who will the father be?" "Him," I answered, pointing with my tail toward another warrior on the other side of camp. He was very handsome, but he only had half a tail. "Halftail?" she purred. "Well, I have seen you two sharing tongues together." As she trotted back to the nursery, I couldn't help but think about how fun my new apprentice would be. Twelve moons later, Rosepaw stood at the Highrock, waiting to get her warrior name. We were all waiting for Sunstar to come out of his den. Tawnyspots, his deputy, sat at the base of the Highrock. Moonflower had just come out of the nursery, with her two she-kits, Snowkit and Bluekit, trotting behind her. "Come back here!" she called as her kits ran off to the elders' den. An angry hiss came from it, and the kits immidiatly ran back to their mother. Thistlepaw, a young apprentice, came from the nursery. "The new kits were born last night," he told me. "I like Tigerkit the best. He's very muscular for a kit." I was about to agree with him when Sunstar came out of his den and began the ceremony. When he traditionally asked me if I thought that Rosepaw was ready, I told him yes without hesitation. She was named Rosetail, and I was the proudest cat there. "They're beautiful," Rosetail purred as she looked at my two newborn kits. "What will you name them?" I turned to Halftail. "What do you think, my love?" He pointed to the tom. "This one has long legs. He'll be almost as fast as a WindClan cat. We should name him Runningkit." Runningkit seemed to know his name, because he left the curve of my belly and went toward his father, unable to see but relying on Halftail's purr of amusement to lead him. "Come now, young 'un," meowed my mate, pushing him back to me. "Stay there with your sister. Speaking of his sister, I think we should name her Mousekit." "Runningkit and Mousekit," Rosetail repeated. "Those are wonderful names!" I gave my former apprentice a friendly lick, then fell into a deep sleep, tired of taking care of the kits. Time went on in the Clans, as they always do. Around the time that my kits became Runningwind and Mousefur, I became an elder because I was beginning to go blind and deaf, according to Featherwhisker, the medicine cat and Sunstar's brother. Sunstar renamed me One-eye, for my one cloudy eye, but I didn't care. Halftail retired not long after, and so did the deputy, Tawneyspots. After that, everyone thought that Thistleclaw would become the deputy. He had trained Tigerclaw as his apprentice, and he was a fierce fighter. But then Bluefur's kits went missing, and Sunstar chose her. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had lost her mother, sister, and now her kits. The only one she had left was her sister's son, Whitestorm, whom had been like her own son. More time passed. Sunstar died and Bluefur became Bluestar. Thistleclaw died in a battle with RiverClan, and Rosetail joined me in the elders' den. The kittypet Rusty joined our Clan, too. I was uneasy about it first, but he proved to be loyal to ThunderClan and a brave fighter. It grieved me when Rosetail died defending the queens. She had only just become an elder, but she was still old. Later my mate died in the fire that burned ThunderClan, and my son was killed by that filthy rogue Tigerclaw. Still, I lived on, and helped Firestar when he asked me about changing Lostface's name. I died peacefully in my sleep just after our leader had kits, and I joined my old friends in StarClan. That was a long time ago. Now my daughter is an elder herself, and Rosetail says she is like me. She is right, of course. And I tell her that I will always be proud of all my Clanmates, especially that little kit I met that one greenleaf day. The End.